Life's Never Boring
by GravityNeko
Summary: You wanted it so I wrote more...Another Usagi & Kiyoshi story... (Ican't think of summary, just read it please lol) (oneshot)


**A/N: Okay since I'm bored….Here's a short Kiyoshi and Usagi story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

* * *

**

Thirteen year old Kiyoshi Uesugi watched his twin sister, Usagi Uesugi gaze at the Nittle Grasper video for the twentieth time that day, constantly pressing the rewind button. "You're crazy you know…Do you know how old that guy is?" He snorted, with a binder full of his writings in hand. "Shhh. Ryuichi is singing." He rolled his eyes and through the binder on top of the bar and reached over to break a banana away from the bundle. "Girls..." He peeled it back and took a hearty bite. Just then a cat jumped on top of the bar and looked at him intently. "Hyogo…I don't have food for you." He pressed his nose to the felines. "And this isn't fish." _Meow._ "I still think we should've named him Mr. Meow." Usagi commented from her place on the floor. "We don't even know if we can keep it…" He sighed. "Tou-san's gonna have a conniption." "You don't know that…" "Why do you think Ichigo never had a pet…?" "Too much going on at the time?" "You're really stupid you know?" "AM NOT!" She sat up and glared at her young brother. "Take that back, you little brat! Say your sorry to your onesan!"

He feigned a look of confusion. "What onesan…I don't see one."

"Arghh! Kiyoshi Uesugi, you make me so mad."

"Maybe so…" he bit into the banana once more. "But we still haven't figured out what do about the cat."

"Keep it, of course."

"You really are, Tou-san'ni's child you know that? Your logic is screwed up."

"Yes, I am! And damn proud of it!"

"Well…at least your not completely useless…You can play keyboard."

"I'm going to ignore that. Now the cat?"

"Oh yeah…" She tossed a chocolate bar in her mouth. "We'll hide him and lull, Tou-chan, into a fall sense of security." "Might work. As long as he doesn't get suspicious. I'm just getting over last weeks grounding from last month's stunt we pulled." "He won't sense anything until it hit him…." "What you're going to drop the cat on his head?" "No stupid…I'm going to cook." He burst out into a fit of laughter. "What and burn the house down?" He kept laughing. "I don't see what's so funny…" "You even ruined that package of ramen. I mean, c'mon. How can you ruin ramen?" Still laughing. "My culinary skills aren't refined yet, I'm still learning..." "Whatever you say…" He cracked open the notebook-binder and started scribbling verses down on the piece of paper in front of him, watching his sister move into the kitchen out of the corner of his eye. She looked around, indecisive. "What're looking for?" "I'm going to make strawberry shortcake!" she announced proudly with hands on her hips.

Again Kiyoshi let out a mighty guffaw.

"Quiet! It's been said the quickest way to man's heart is through his stomach…"

Her brother reached for a dozen grapes and gobbled them slowly one by one. "And…you bu-lieve thad?"

"How can I not by the way you're porking out of those?"

He stopped eating, swallowing the last one.

"Let Operation Kitty Cake commence..."

"Kitty Cake?"

She shot him a silencing stare.

Kyo laughed and got up to leave, gathering his things and headed toward the stairs. "See you on Judgment day…I'll be the one pointing and laughing." (1)

* * *

Two Hours Later

* * *

"Hey, that smells pretty good…" Kyo mumbled sniffing the air. "Did she actually?

**KABOOM! CRASH SMASH!**

"Nope. Spoke too soon."

He put down his textbook and exited his room, watching a small puff of smoke emerge from the kitchen.

"What happened? It smelled ready."

Usagi stood in the middle of the smoke with tears running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he repeated looking concerned.

"I had it right here…It was all frosted and everthing…But then…"

"Yeah?"

He came closer….

Close enough to have something thrown at him.

"AI!"

"Until I stepped on this damn thing and hurt my butt and dropped the cake! It's your entire fault!"

She didn't look sad anymore, she looked enraged. "You are so freaking dead! How many times have I told you to pick up your crap?" Usagi fell to her knees. "Now I'll never get to keep Mr. Meow…" "His name is Hyogo…" She balled still. "MR. MEOW!" "HYOGO!" "MEOW!"

"What the hell is going on? What have you two brats done to my kitchen?" a voice thundered.

"Yuki, there just children."

"Children, my ass. Are you sure we didn't get the wrong babies…?"

"Well one thing's for sure…" Ichigo said with bag of groceries in her eyes. "Life's never boring around this house hold."

* * *

**(1) What is the Judgement day Kiyoshi speaks of? Well it's something like this... If one of them gets in trouble..Yuki is usually the one that hands out discipline. Thus Jedgment Day. lol**

**A/N: Well, that done with! I was bored this day! Hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
